


➩ just an accident

by EggCutiee



Series: 〘✎ RadioDust Shenanigans ✉〙 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Being Gay, Begging, Embarrassment, Flirting, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Tickling, Reveal, Situational Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCutiee/pseuds/EggCutiee
Summary: Angel discovers that Alastor is secretly ticklish and finds out what the deer's real laughter is.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 〘✎ RadioDust Shenanigans ✉〙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577743
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	➩ just an accident

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ It was the way you laughed... I knew I wanted that in my life. ❞  
> \- R. M. Drake

╔.✘. .═════════════╗

** ＢＥＴＷＥＥＮ ＹＯＵ &Ｉ **

╚═════════════. .✘.╝

〞If you insist on being near me, the least you could do is not take up all the space!〝

〞I dunno whatcha talkin' 'bout, Al~〝

Pause. ⏯️

Let's rewind to a few minutes ago, shall we?

⏪ ⤺ ⏪ ⤿ ⏪ ⤺

With the hotel headquarters being completely empty today with everyone celebrating at the holiday Krampus Festival that took place once a decade, Alastor showed no hesitance in taking advantage of this rare opportunity to finally catch up on his intricate readings. After a persuasive nudge, Nifty had been convinced to go along with the others as well, thinking of Al's mentionings of 'have fun' as more of a request then a good-natured sendoff. 

Even the grouchy cat himself, Husk, was nowhere to be seen. Probably chugging down copious amounts of spiked eggnog at the festivities as we speak. 

Of course, the nicely dressed Radio host adored any and all forms of demeanors when it came to entertainment, though there were days when relaxing and taking it easy were much preferred. These were one of those days. He had rid himself of the suit jacket, setting it right on the hook beside the entranceway, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, sauntering his way over to the lounge area that was no longer dusty and unswept like it had been when he first arrived at this place. 

Alastor settled himself into one of his favorite pieces of furniture, a sofa with just the right amount of padded cushioning, designed with grooves and delicate indentations. It was big enough for about two people and nothing more, otherly known as the 'loveseat'. This way he could stretch out however he wanted too and being someone with such lanky limbs, that specific element was a must. Alas, it was perfect for reading.

He crossed one leg over the other, wrapping his finger around the handle of his teacup that had been placed on the mini side table just a minute ago. Unlike most that waited for their boiled drinks to cool off, Alastor rather fancied his refreshments to be scolding hot. If it didn't have a sweltering temperature then he was not that fond in enjoying its contents. After an elegant sip, he could feel the surface of his lips tingling and stinging idly from the scorching heat of the tea. Excellent, just how he liked it. 

Sweet flavorings were not something he was all that keen on having. In fact, he just about avoided many sugary substances; drinks, and food alike. This brew, in particular, had a bitter aftertaste to it along with a zesty fragrance that delightfully reminded the entertainer of home. A perpetual aroma indeed. 

A canny swish of his hand and a puff of smoke later, there was now a decent-sized book within his gloved hand, bookmarked right in the middle to where he had left off. It took a flick of his wrist to have his monocle be transfigured into a black pair of reading glasses with rectangular frames, adjusting it minorly with a thoughtful murmur. This would do just fine. A good couple of hours should be enough to finish the rest. 

His fingers did a twirling motion, signaling the microphone stand leaning beside his legs to shift through numerous wavelengths, the twirling coming to a stop once he had found a radio station to his liking. The subdued tone of the jazz number brought a more gentle grin along his mouth, each note filling the room with jubilee. Music really did seem to bring everything to life. 

Alastor tapped his foot to the beat, snapping with a peaceful hum while occasionally turning the page as he read, now and then nourishing himself with more sips of tea that magically remained steamy no matter how much time passed on. What an exquisite night. These meaningful moments made him reminisce and feel almost human again. It had been such a long while since he had leisure alone time like so. He vowed into doing this sort of thing more often. 

There was subtle movement closeby and he took a leisure glance upwards from his book to catch sight of Angel Dust right in front of him-

shamelessly bent over with his backside facing the deer demon.

Alastor almost spits up the tea that he was on the verge of swallowing, shutting his eyes as tight as possible as if trying to obliterate that appalling view from his mind, the book falling from his hold onto the ground.

〞 _ **Goodness gracious** , what in devil's name are you doing!?_ 〝

When did he even get here? Better question, how long had he been like that? Alastor couldn't recall ever heeding the other male's presence but then again he was fairly distracted. With one eyelid peeked open, he watched as Angel pivoted himself around to appropriately face the flabberghasted gent this time, a pair of hands positioned on his hips while the top set crossed themselves over his developed floof, clearly proud from the reaction caused by his sinful display. A casual shrug of the shoulders left the porn actor, his golden fang practically glistening like a prized trophy. 

〞Y'know, jus' sayin' hi~〝

A coy wink followed suit after that response. Unbelievable. Out of all the demons in hell to come back early from the festival, why did it have to be him? Thus, the grin stayed put like unresisting glue despite it being strained in a noticeable sense, carefully dusting off the cover of the book after picking it up from the floor. Alastor was very close to the end and he was not going to let a whore ruin his harmonious evening, going back to skimming over words on the worn pages with no more concern to Angel's much unwelcome company. Anyone who'd met the spider demon though knew darn well that he wasn't the type of guy to give up so easily, drawing in closer whilst gesturing towards Alastor's frames. 

〞Ya gotta nice pair'a glasses there, lemme try 'em on~〝

With the hand that was currently not holding the book, Alastor did a simple 'shoo shoo' motion which caused his mic staff to be magically lifted and placed onto Angel's midsection, scooting him a few feet away. Five feet, to be exact. An offended huff came from the prostitute, now with both sets of arms crossed. Insults? Sure. Flirting? Even better. Being ignored? Nuh-uh, that was a no go. He rounded to one side of the room, ending up behind Alastor, draping his arms over the two-seated sofa, only a few inches away from the radio demon's ear-like tufts of hair as he whispered suggestively. 

〞'Ey Aaal~ Howza 'bout we--〝

〞No.〝

〞Wai' a damn sec, should'ncha hear the rest first?〝

〞Certainly! My apologies, effeminate fellow.〝

〞Howza 'bout we have some fu--〝

〞 _No._ 〝

After doing an eye roll with a click of his tongue, he ran a mildly frustrated hand through his chiffon colored locks, resorting to just sitting beside the other instead. Any attempt at getting even a tad bit closer resulted in Alastor initiating more magic use in making the sofa longer in size. It was now more of a lengthy couch then a loveseat now. Even this amount of effort was not enough to deter the flamboyant actor, going so far as to stretch his legs all the way out over the cushions, his booted feet a mere hair from touching Alastor's thigh. We're right where the story had started off, let's see what happens next.

〞If you insist on being near me, the least you could do is not take up all the space!〝

〞I dunno whatcha talkin' 'bout, Al~〝

Such absurdity. What a load of nonsense, Alastor mentally accused. He was on the brink of exiting the lounge to be elsewhere, anywhere but here. Meanwhile, Angel was drinking it all in, wondering how long it would take for the chap to reach his breaking point. It was not so much a shove but just playful nudges and quips here and there. Speaking of that, Angel decided to do an experimental poke once the other did his best to continue on with reading, his shoe coming into contact with the deer demon's hip in which Alastor had let out a cramped involuntary noise.

Huh? Angel perked up at that, brows raised though the one before him showed no signs that he'd done or said anything. Was that his imagination? After waiting a few minutes, Angel had abruptly done it again, watching the way the corners of Alastor's grinning mouth trembled faintly like he was pretending to remain solely composed while trying his hardest not to burst. Oooh, now this was intriguing. No words needed to be said once the realization clicked in, each of his four arms splaying out like a hunter before the pounce. 

〞Angel, don't-〝

〞Gotcha!〝

It was too late. Angel was suddenly on him in a flash. Not one, not two, but **four** hands tickling both of his hips, forcing Alastor into a giggling fit. His eyes were shut tight, squirming around with helpless laughter. There were very, very few weaknesses that he had. This one was surely close to the top of the list. Angel never thought in a million years that he'd see the day where Alastor would be this defenseless before him. Needless to say, it was extremely exhilarating. 

〞Pfffthaha, please! S-stop this at once- Angel, do-hahAa!〝

He didn't stop, not even for a second. This was just too good. The two of them alone, Alastor beneath him, _thee_ radio demon begging for him to pull away. He was actually **begging**. A line of drool presented itself along Angel's lips at the stimulating thought that he was the only one in Hell that had got to witness him in such a vulnerable state. The merciless tickle fight ensued and Alastor's laughter grew in volume, his squirmings more desperate, clenching onto the book with shaky hands.

〞No more, Ang-haHA! I-I can't brea--!∗ _ **sNORT**_ ∗〝

**• • •**

Everything came to a halt, even the jazz melody that had been playing from the staff still. Angel's mismatched eyes as wide as ever, staring incredulously. Now that sound was definitely not his imagination. The long silence was weaved between the two, stretching on for almost a whole minute with Alastor holding the book halfway up to his face as if to shield himself from the oncoming embarrassment, watching as the deer demon's features gradually turned a tomato shade, smile wavering to a flustered, thin closed-mouth grin. Just the image of Alastor's visible humiliation had Angel's own face become warm, drawing his hands away slowly. 

〞Did...didja jus'-〝

Unable to finish, Alastor had cut him off after abruptly sitting up from the sofa, sensing the menacing aura upon being roughly grabbed by his bowtie, their noses touching. 

〞 _ **Ӎ Ѻ Ѷ Є.**_ 〝

The pornstar hastily scrambled to the other end of the couch, eyes still widened in disbelief, cautiously gazing over at the other demon transforming his reading glasses back to its monocle appearance, the book poofing away out of existence. Alastor was back to having his unusually big smile, fixing at his clothes and hair, all form of self-consciousness gone. 

〞You will not speak of this incidental matter to a single soul. What has happened will be kept between just you and I. **Understood?** 〝

Angel could only nod quickly, a little speechless for once and with that being said, the radio demon proceeded to lightheartedly hum his way out of the lounge. The prostitute was dumbfounded, intimidated and unsurprisingly turned on at the same time. He sighed, glancing up at the ceiling with a feeble groan as he muttered to himself in the empty silence. 

〞'M fuckin' hard.〝

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RadioDust Fic! I adore this ship （ ´∀｀）☆  
> Maybe I'll write more?


End file.
